Elevator
by Lunaris Dracon -Moon Dragon
Summary: This is a story of sirius on an elevator, Everyone is in it. Enjoy.


A/N: So we have decided what to do with our fanfics, we are working on a continuation right now and we decided that our one shots will be flashbacks, only briefly mentioned in the longer story but not needed to enjoy it. In the continuation there is self insertion but it will stay mostly with Lily and James, we have minor roles only as Lily's friends. So here is another one shot we hope you will enjoy. –Dracon-

It was nearing Christmas break and everyone was in the common room. James and Sirius were playing wizard's chess (Sirius winning because James is distracted), Remus was reading a book, and Lily was talking to her two American friends the twins Lunaris and Dracon.

"Really," said Lily, "You have a mall that big." Lunaris nodded.

"Yeah," said Dracon, "it is crazy big we all go to it before Christmas time to get presents for the family."

"Wish I could go," Lily said, "it sounds like it would be fun." The twins looked at one another a gleam in their matching blue-green eyes.

"Why don't you," they said in unison.

"It would be awesome," Lunaris said.

"Yeah you could stay at the house I am sure our siblings won't bother you." Dracon said. "Too much," Lunaris added.

"Well," said Lily, "only if we can talk the guys into."

The guys did not like the sound of that, but soon were coerced into going to America for Christmas.

On the plane flight over Sirius and James agreed it was nothing like flying a broom. Remus spent most of the time in the bathroom, who knew he had motion sickness. The girls chatted endlessly about all the cool places in the mall and about how it went up 12 stories. "The elevator is awesome," said Lunaris, "it is glass all around." Dracon shook her head not wanting to picture it, "I hate it," she muttered.

Sirius heard, "Hate a lift are you crazy, what are you scared of them." Dracon nodded. Sirius looked shocked, "Are you serious being afraid of a lift is such an irrational fear." Remus who was breathing slowly shot a quick glance a James who just smiled. Lily was about to comment on that when the captain came over the speakers. "Passengers please buckle up as we begin our descent."

The plane landed and the group went to get there luggage, it was quite strange having that many trunks to pick up. All was going surprisingly normal and everyone was behaving as muggle as possible until Sirius wanted to ride the thing that turned the luggage. James and Remus had to drag him away.

After staying at the twin's house for the night they finally went to the mall. There was some confusion at the candy store when James asked for some chocolate frogs, and when Sirius tried to pay the cashier behind the counter with a galleon. They all got a laugh when, Remus' did not want to leave the bookstore, neither did the Dracon and Lunaris for that matter. Finally it was time to leave the first floor, Lunaris and Dracon wanted something on the top floor so they all decided to go to the top and work their way down. A woman and boy got on before them, and when they got on the boy handed them all name tags but had his on upside down. Sirius looked at the name tag it sad Bob, "That's not my name," he whispered to James.

"I am so sorry," the mother said, "he read some silly thing of stuff to do on an elevator and I can't seem to break him of the habit."

"No problem," said James, Sirius and him should get along splendidly.

"Can I push the button," the boy asked, everyone nodded, but Sirius who crossed his arms and said, "Aww I wanted to push it."

"Maybe next time mate," Remus said.

The mother and son were also going to the top and the elevator was surprisingly slow this day. After a while Lily notice that the boy kept looking at Sirius and smiling and Sirius would smile back. They were around the ninth floor when the boy smiled and looked at Sirius, "I have new socks on," he said. Sirius' eyes got wide he screamed hit the emergency stop button pried open the doors jumped down on the floor out side and took of running through the mall screaming "they followed me, they followed me."

James and Remus could not stop laughing Lunaris and Dracon was shocked as well as the mother and son, Lily was the only one who went after Sirius. While she was gone Remus and James explained to the two why Sirius was afraid of socks. Lily brought him back everyone was outside the elevator. They all decided it was best to take the stairs. As they started up Dracon, whispered to James, "This would be a bad time to tell Sirius we are going to Sockapalooza to get our brothers socks." James just grinned so did Remus who heard. Sirius was oblivious he just bounded up the stairs to an unknown fate.

Dracon: Yeah finished

Lunaris: Bout time

Dracon: Hey I did this one by myself

Lunaris: So you did

Dracon: Don't be so mean to me

Lunaris: I am not being mean

Dracon: Are too

Lunaris: are not

(Continues a while)

Dracon: Oh before we forget

Lunaris: We do not own Harry Potter

Dracon: No matter how much we want too

Lunaris: Why does the magic spells not work

Dracon: Told you we should have just used regular means

Lunaris: Whatever

Dracon: Thanks for reading

Lunaris: And always Flames welcomed


End file.
